


Before the Polish

by Lizlow



Series: Crystallized Potential [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Lizlow
Summary: three children, for now, they are merely three children, learning about what they can do, stones of yellow, purple, and a light blue.in time, they will set out into the world beyond what they have come to know, and they will become three trainers, three trainers with paths similar, yet vastly different, all sprawling out before them. who will they meet? what sort of new friends will they make?and just where will their feet, their dreams, carry them?
Relationships: Original Female Character(s) & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Crystallized Potential [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881409
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Shining Heroic Yellow! Citrine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> citrine, a dreamer. his spirit of heroism is boundless, and he, he wants to reach out to the shores beyond! together with his mareep, lemon, he'll climb his way to the top! 
> 
> a little support from his best friend doesn't hurt, of course! who else can he shout out with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully i can show these kids growth over the course of these fics, reasonably! some things are still being sorted out, of course. while amethyst is shown in this one, she gets a bit more of her own dedicated introduction soon! i'm very excited to share these three with everyone! 
> 
> quartz will be shown soon, for now, it's the childhood friends!

A hero and maybe a champion. 

Even if it’s just for _one person_ , Citrine grasps onto this dream: He wants to be a _hero!_ A hero he _knows_ the world can absolutely trust in. He believes, believes he can do it, so longs as his friends are by his side. That strength can only grow, can’t it? So why _wouldn’t_ he be able to achieve something like this? 

His papa told him that if he casts his wish in a bottle and tosses it out to sea, it’d reach the shores of certainty. Would the one that finds it feel his passion? He _hopes_ so! His mama told him that if he caught a shooting star in his hands, and whispered to it, it’d grant him the strength to accomplish everything. A little twinkle can be a send-off to an entire future, right? 

Now, Citrine doesn’t _need_ a blessing to get all that; all he _really_ requires is his own efforts (and, of course, it’s all right there with him!). But maybe, _maybe_ it’d help others think about him super positively too. Not that he would need their approval; it’s just nice to consider being well-received. 

_Well_ , when it’s actually thought on, it’s far better to say that he, despite not _requiring_ them, fully buys into those little ‘truths.’ That’s him, a young boy, quickly and fervently scribbling down all his hopes and wishes onto a paper that’s tiny in comparison as his Mareep, named Lemon, curls up against him. All of these words might sound silly, but he’s a _kid!_ A kid who believes, whole-heartedly, that those who can reach others with their voices, actions, are downright amazing. 

_Imagine it!_ People living harmoniously alongside all the mysterious creatures that inhabit this plane. There are plenty of discovering that await each and every face that breathes in this vast and diverse expanse. It’s astounding! Impressive! That’s it, _that’s_ _it!_ Welcome to the world of Pokemon, a world of dreams and wondrous, fantastic adventures. 

He’s getting excited just thinking about, and he can’t wait to explore. 

“Citrine, what are you doing?” 

Citrine looks up from his _extra_ important work and sees his best friend _ever_ , Amethyst, peering down at him. Her approach had been really quiet! Naturally, he’s more than willing to answer; he’s not even the slightest bit embarrassed to say that this paper contains his dreams. Even if she can guess it. Even if she already knows it. “Writing a message to the future!”

“For the seas?” asks Amethyst, observing the empty Moo Moo Milk bottle next to him. 

“Exactly!” She gets it, she really gets it! “Imagine how people would feel to find a letter written by a hero _before_ his prime!”

“Honored, I’d say.” Amethyst sits next to him, on the side that Lemon hasn’t already claimed, but she doesn’t attempt to look over his shoulder. Instead, she stares out at the ocean and contemplates, contemplates what energy _she_ wishes to cast off into the world. Would it be similar to her friend’s, just of her own twist? Or something of her own entirely? It circles her thoughts, and plants itself firm - this seed of debate. 

She’ll think about it, but she’s certain, certain that experience will play its role. 

CItrine glances over to her, not due to her silence - _no_ , he is quite accustomed to the comfortable air - but because of his wondering of just what is going on in her head. Does she want to add something here too? She’s had a sort of awakening recently; he doesn’t really get all of it, but he thinks it means she’s _extraordinary_. 

He’s already aware of that though. 

He supposes this means he’s woken up too, though. Little things can change in the home they know, but there’s _so much_ beyond. They understood that, but coming face-to-face with it is an entirely different thing. It’s making him itch, itch to start getting out there! 

The little static that comes from Melon’s fluff rubbing against the side of pants tickles him a little bit, and he laughs as he continues to scribble the final words of his message on his paper. _Yeah, yeah, that’s right, Melon_ , he thinks, _We gotta get all the rest we can now because, you and I, we’re gonna see the whole wide world someday! We’re going to make lots of new friends, go on tons of adventures, and everyone’s gonna know our name!_

He’s lucky, lucky that the Pokemon his parents had around as a house companion for him is such a courageous sheep, lucky that they can share a partnership that’ll lead them far past where they are now. At least, he believes so! He’s hopeful that Amethyst will get a chance to experience this sort of relationship too. He knows she and Lemon get along, and that their Dojo Master’s Pokemon really love to play with her - both him and her, they’re naturals! _Her own Pokemon friend! One that she can experience everything with!_ _That’s what she deserves._

“Citrine, you’re being sort of loud.”

“I am?”

“Yeah, but I don’t really mind it, so... thanks.” 

“That’s what friends are for!” As she adjusts, so will he too manage. “So, what exactly did you hear?” 

“Muffled excitement.” She’s probably always heard a little bit of it. The air picks up all those little energy leaks, after all. “I don’t really know how to make out much yet, but maybe I’ll be able to figure it out... soon.” 

“Betcha can! Sooooo, do you think you’ll make a Pokemon friend soon?” 

“...Aside from Lemon and Master’s Pokemon? Yeah... I think so.” 

“Oh? Oh! Does that mean you can see the future?”

“No-no,” Amethyst shakes her head. She appreciates the enthusiasm, truly. “Just a funny feeling,” she says, and lowers her voice to a whisper to add something in, “I think, between the two of us, you’re the one who can.” 

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing at all.” 

“Hmm, if you’re sure. But, anyway, another question! Have you been able to make things float? Like that visitor could?”

Amethyst glances toward the pen in his hands. He’s stopped writing, so maybe she can do something with that? She’s not particularly good at it, not yet, but she thinks she can give it a shot at least. “That pen, can I borrow it?”

“Huh? Yeah, sure!” Citrine answers and hands the pen to her. He’s curious - and really considering dashing off and getting paper and a bottle for her too, but that would disturb Lemon, which is something he _absolutely_ doesn’t want to do now. So, he’ll settle for watching, with baited breath, what Amethyst has up her sleeve! 

“Thanks,” Amethyst takes the pen and twirls it in her fingers, then holds it up as high as she can reach, only to let it drop from her hand. She focuses on it as it falls, her forehead creasing as it stutters in the air and hovers just before it hits the ground. It’s surrounded by a glow - a rather subtle one, but a glow nonetheless. She can’t speak while she does this, since she hasn’t yet learned to be able to manage herself like that yet, but this is progress. 

“Gosh, that’s really cool, Amethyst!” Citrine cheers, before snatching the pen so she can relax. 

“Takes a lot though.”

“Yeah, sorry for asking if you--”

“No, don’t apologize. I wanted to show off just as much as you wanted to see,” Amethyst laughs, elbowing him just a little bit. 

“Hey!” Citrine frowns but it’s exaggerated, and he shakes it off rather quickly. Instead, he reaches for the Moo Moo Milk bottle and puts the paper inside, twisting the cap on as tight as he can before he gently pats Lemon. “Anyway, let’s go shout it out, Lemon! You too, Amethyst!” 

A view into the future, or the energy to influence it just by moment. That’s where her statement comes in. Citrine is incredible to her; by his own outreach, he’s stirring the pot. It may _just_ be their little pot, but that’s enough. 

That’s plenty. 

The two of them hurry down to the beach from the place they were sitting, the entire affair indirectly becoming a race. They end up tying, in that case, with Lemon dashing in long hops after them. No words are said initially, just the wind blowing past as they inhale it, letting the salty air well their motivation right up to the top. 

A setting sun sets an atmosphere that Citrine likes for this. It’s warm and inviting all the same, a closure on the days of a lesser-known him, and the welcoming of his name setting out into the boundaries beyond! Even if he - they - cannot leave just yet, his precious _name_ can depart first. That’s why, by his own hand, he’ll throw the bottle as far as he can; it’s a motion that’s different from throwing a Pokeball, but the motivation is all present. 

It lands in the water with a light splash, rocking in and out with the waves, slowly, slowly being carried out of sight. Citrine breathes in and out with each back and forth, counting his hopes under his breath, repeating them, hammering them. He doesn’t let them go to abandon them, he releases them so that they can spread their wings and nestle themselves in every corner. 

It’s settled! On another day, he’ll ask her where she thinks _she’ll_ be, but that’s not today. He can feel it, another day is better! Just appreciate what is now. 

Things are bound to change.

“Hey, Amethyst?”

“Yes?”

They stand, staring out over what their eyes have only touched, the tallest waves giving them just glimpses when they ride their peaks. A few Wingulls call out loudly as they make their retreat to their roost for the night. “Love ya lots.” 

“Means a lot coming from you, _Mister Hero_ ,” Amethyst says, searching the skyline for the seagull Pokemon. “But... me too. Love you.” 

“When you figure out your dream, you’ve got to shout it too!”

“Right, right. That’s what Master said too. A bottle’s fine and all, same as putting _all_ your might into wishing on a star. But if you want everyone to truly hear it...”

“-You have to make sure there’s no chance they can ignore you!” Citrine’s smile is so wide that it matches with the rays from the setting sun - a warm orange only broken up by the excited sparks coming from Lemon. Citrine faces the ocean fully, and leans forward. “That’s why... That’s why we’ll see the world! Today, I’ll shout for you! We’ll make each and every corner know our names! Hear that, current champions, current heroes? Here comes the Calm Violet, Amethyst!”

Amethyst can’t help but laugh, cupping her hands around her mouth, too, and putting her all into projecting her voice, “And the Shining Dandelion, Citrine!” 

They then whirl and face each other, sealing this declaration with a firm handshake. 

“No- _ow,_ kiddos! I get the energy, you’ll be a hero yet, but could you two pipe down, just a tad?”

“Sorry!” 

“Pardon us!” 

Genuine bows of apologies, and the two of them repeat their vow in a hushed tone to one another. It’ll happen. Out of this small town, no matter how much they adore it, and the expansion of their reach far beyond. 


	2. Calm Focused Purple! Amethyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amethyst, a hard-worker. her determination for self-improvement is coupled with her newfound potential, and she has yet to know where to go with it. alongside her best friend, she'll search for the answers she seeks. 
> 
> and a fateful encounter on one sleepless night sets her on a new path of discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second fic for the childhood friends, this time centering on amethyst, and her meeting of her original partner pokemon, twister! i love these kids a lot... next up is quartz, who is initially pretty separate from these two! thank you for reading!

A hard-worked and a receiver of a phenomena. 

There’s a tale of humans that are born with powers of the extraordinary - _extrasensory_ and beyond. Many _have_ the potential, but not all have the ability to access it. If they’ve found Pokemon partners with similar capabilities, they can push themselves further and further, train themselves past the basic threshold. 

That’s what someone has told _her_ ; perhaps she’ll manage it, someday. For now, however, the young girl known as Amethyst lays on her bed, restless in the night, fumbling as she weakly floats a soft ball above her. It’s taking _all_ of her concentration. She’s a tough kid, so says her dojo master, but this sure is draining plenty out of her. It’s been a while, since she’s felt this level of exhaustion in every _corner of her being_ , but she’s determined to make it work. 

Even though she’s certain, with all this strain on her mind, that she’s going to be extremely tired in the morning. 

She just can’t fall asleep. There’s _something_ keeping her up in these late hours. Her parents can’t really explain it either, why she’s capable of this sort of thing. Maybe a distant relative had significant strength in it? Her personal abilities aren’t very strong, an expert they called in told her, but perhaps that’s a good thing, considering there are stories of strong Psychics being unable to _control_ themselves very well. She has potential though. Is this why she’s always been particularly sensitive to the underlayer of others’ emotions? Why she’s felt like she’s heard things from close around without them really saying it? This could just be her brain trying to fill in some logic to it all, however. 

_Haa..._ maybe looking out of the ocean would help clear her mind?

She catches the ball, sets it down, and slips out the house quietly; this little town is safe, she knows to steer clear of the cave, and she just needs to breathe. What are these ‘strengths,’ who is _she_ in this world? And why? What is she supposed to do? _Train it_ , right? She still thinks she’ll prefer training her body, but there’s no reason to _neglect_ mental training. That’s just part of her moving forward.

The beach is where she watches the tides close, and commits them to her vision, shutting her eyes and breathing in and out. This is where Citrine shouted his dreams, where he cast his hopes for her. This is where they’ve spent countless days working on improving themselves, on preparing for what could be to come. It’s the perfect spot to center herself. 

Soon, the air cracks with a power that she’s become even more aware of as of late. But she captures it in the bubble around her and absorbs it, little by little, rise and fall...

_“Is it difficult for you as well?”_

A voice hovers around her and injects itself into her thoughts. It’s not something she possesses, she can place that instantly, but she doesn’t know _who_ it belongs to. Her eyes snap open as a response, and she searches the sands before her, but there’s no one around, nothing else except for the twinkling stars and the watery mists that kiss her sleeveless arms, and the occasional hop of a fish Pokemon in the distance. 

_“Or... did you perhaps sense me?”_

“Sense you...” 

Amethyst’s words come absently. It’s beyond her, but also _with_ her. It comes forth, a realization. That “funny” feeling that a certain fate would present itself and change her life, must be here. 

Suddenly, a glowing creature teleports before her - she recognizes this Pokemon from the books she has read, but rarely do they show themselves otherwise. They live in the caves nearby, or so it is rumored. But no one has seen them consistently, for they absolutely adore to teleport away, leaving solely parting illusionary images in their flight. 

It’s an Abra, a real Abra. 

Without saying another word (though, Abra can read her everything, so she figures she doesn’t _need_ to) she cautiously reaches out and touches the Abra’s arm lightly. The power exuding from the tiny body before her is immense, she thinks, and yet, he does not flee like the tales have previously foretold. 

_“You... are lost, are you not?”_

“Me, lost?”

“ _Unsure of your place, your ambitions, yourself. I sense it. As you ‘sensed’ me, I sensed you.”_

Amethyst attempts to come up with a response, and still the Abra doesn’t leave. No, he stays before her, allowing her fingers to linger on his arm. Gradually, her awareness awakens and she witnesses the fading images of his body in the distance. 

_“Don’t fret. I’ll join you.”_

“Why?”

Just as a child would ask, the Abra thinks. _“I’m curious, is all.”_

There’s a spoon that floats around the Abra, one that’s all twisted up and bent. It comes toward her other hand, and it’s gently forced palm-up for her to take it. 

Once she does, she collapses. 

Her energy is spent. As expected of such a young one, who’s been really pushing her spirit beyond what she even knows she’s capable of. It’s valiant, this effort of hers. Despite her troubles, she had almost been able to clear her mind entirely - impressive, but likely possible, for one whose worries can melt with her age. 

“ _T_ _sk-tsk, right to the edge, you brought yourself.”_

He moves above her and glows once more, teleporting the both of them away. 

\--- 

“Citrine, has training been exhausting you more as of late?”

It’s a fairly quiet day, the next day is. _Given_ , it’s always been, in this place, this place where they’ve spent their entire lives. Amethyst and Citrine, they’re still just children, best friends and _mere children_ , but they’re beginning, beginning to reach themselves out, and prepare for when the day comes that they can travel their region - and the world beyond that. 

Citrine’s still the loud one; he’s _always_ been. But if he hadn’t been so energetic then, Amethyst thinks, they wouldn’t have ever talked as much. 

_Probably_ , she’ll now clarify, and leave it at that. 

That’s all reminiscing though, and that tends to happen on these sorts of days, when there’s nothing more going on other than it’s another one. Another to dream within, another to breathe within, and another to have little conversations in. 

_Well_ , there is the matter of the night before, where she found it... surprising that she woke up in her bed, since she thought 

“Not really! But, you’ve been working really hard lately, so maybe that’s it? You've been going so all out that the others had to sit you down and reel you back. Or maybe it’s your _psychic_ training? That’s a lot of extra energy, you said, doing all those cool things, so make sure you rest lots! That’s what that visitor and Master told ya to do, yeah?”

“Hmmm, yes, that’s likely it. At least, I think, figuring out all those strange things has been coming easier,” Amethyst sighs, looking at her bookmark, and focusing on it, causing it to float just slightly. She stops it quickly, however, resorting to simply rubbing her thumb over it. “If this helps me, then that’d be great. I’m not giving up training with Master and his Pokemon though.” 

“You’ll get it down!” Citrine nods, “You’re pretty strict on yourself, so I’m sure all the extra strength being blown away isn’t helping much. Just remember that I’m here to back ya up if you’re feeling super weak,” he grins and pounds his chest, “I can distract Master if push comes to shove.” 

“Don’t do that now! But yeah, I know. Thanks a bundle, Citrine. I appreciate it.” 

Aside from Amethyst’s heavy thoughts - and her experience the night prior. They finished their classes and now Amethyst pulls back by busying herself with reading, and watching Citrine bustle about. 

“You were up late last night too, weren’t you? Your eyes look _super_ puffy! Aside from that, I see you’ve made a friend.” 

“Huh?”

“On your head! The one that teleported over a while ago. That’s... That’s an Abra, isn’t it? There’s no way a Pokemon like that would even stick around a little if it didn’t like you. At least, that’s what the books said... I think.”

“Yes, that’s correct. And I met an Abra last night. I think I did at least... but,” Amethyst starts, but pauses to carefully tap her head. The Abra sits there. “..!”

“ _Did... you not notice me?”_

 _“N-No...”_ Amethyst thinks at the Abra for her answer.

_“Did you believe I was a hat, just like your noisy friend wears?”_

“Hehe.” 

“Eh? Say, Amethyst, what are you laughing at?”

“Hehehe, oh nothing. Twister here just said something funny -- oh, but that’s a secret between us.”

“Hey! W-Well, I guess you’re close already then. That’s great, Amethyst! Your gut was right too. Nice to meetcha, Twister! The Mareep laying against Amethyst is Lemon, and I’m Citrine! Let’s get along too.”

_“Pleasure is mine... So that riles up laughter from you? The prospect of myself being a hat? What a fascinating response... but, beyond that. Twister?”_

“Yeah, it’d feel weird calling you ‘Abra’ so I thought Twister would suit you,” Amethyst answers, but she says it aloud. Expected, understood. Perhaps she’ll get it down -- in the meantime, she’ll speak it verbally and confuse her friend very, very much. “That’s alright, right?”

“ _I_ _haven’t any objections, but why that name?”_

“Hmm... just felt like it.” 

Twister searches her thoughts and decides not to reveal the truth of her reasoning. He’s looking forward to where this human might go - it beats hiding in the dark caverns and worrying about being safe. What he does know now is that he is a very sleepy Abra, so he doses off again. He’ll have time to be fully awake later, but there’s a slumber quota that has to be fulfilled. 

“Oh, Citrine, Twister says it’s nice to meet you and Lemon too.”

“Let’s make sure to get a Pokeball for him later. That way absolutely no one can take him.” Citrine says as he stretches out his legs, "Tell me all about how you met him later, okay?

“Yeah, let’s be sure to do that. And I will, later,” Amethyst says, and she yawns afterwards. She tries to blink it off, and ends up basically repeating her question from earlier, “Anyway, are you sure... that training hasn’t been exhausting you more as of late?” 

“...Yeah, it has been, more than a bit. I gotta keep up with you.” 

“Mm, we’ll always be equals though,” Amethyst smiles, “As I grow, so do you. More than I think you realize.” 

“I think you do more than you know.”

Plenty of opportunity rests with them, should they reach out to take it. Like people before them, they have the world to engage in, and they can clamp down upon it like a Shelder - _no_ , where they can thrive, that’s their _Cloyster!_ This makes them practically the same as any other young and budding trainers; they may start as young, unknown, but the impossible _is_ possible when friends are there along the way

“Now, come on, Lemon!” Citrine bounces up and calls to his Mareep, “Let’s train some more!”

Yet, the little Mareep doesn’t budge. No, she is resting, curling up even more beside Amethyst. Usually, she readies herself to face anything Citrine does, but she is now a sleepy Sheep Pokemon and Amethyst recognizes this. She can feel it radiating from her. Lemon trusts her very much, too, after all. 

She thinks, thinks she can almost hear a voice saying that she wants a little more rest, but perhaps that’s just her hoping she can hear it. Sure, _telepathy_ is a possibility, but lots of things are in the cards. 

“I think Lemon still wants a break,” Amethyst says, setting her book on her lap and carefully lifting Twister off her head, and setting him beside her. He twitches, as though he might have considered teleporting away, but he just chooses not to float at all, instead sprawling out.

“Alright, alright, I get it. Sleep well, Lemon. You worked hard today too.” 

Amethyst glances from Twister, to Citrine, to the blue sky above. She thinks back on what Twister said to her the night before, about how it wasn’t a dream at all. He’s really here to stay, with her... for some reason. It struck his fancy? He’s curious? Maybe he was a lonely Abra... _oh, he’s sleeping, but Abras have strong powers, don’t they? He might be able to hear this then... Thank you for choosing to not distrust me, Twister. I won’t let this decision of yours down._ They’ll take these idle days as they come, knowing that down the line, they’ll be sprinting, reaching, strengthening. Eventually, they’ll be ready to explore past the seas, past the caves, and certainly, certainly it’ll be more than they could ever imagine. 

This is not necessarily the beginning of their story, but it’s pretty close.


	3. Dreamy Hopeful Blue! Quartz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quartz, a budding photographer. his interest in all the things that make pokemon comfortable, free, drive him to explore when is yet know to him. so long as this habit is encouraged, and maybe even beyond that, he'll seek the beauty in all pokemon.
> 
> and perhaps, he'll find a new assistant - and partner - along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here he is! my third pokekid, quartz! i think i was probably a little more obvious about his origin region here than with the other two, but in this, quartz too, gets another gear turning that'll cause him to venture out! stories for these three, beyond this, won't necessarily be in chronological order, but i'm excited to share more of them with everyone. thank you for reading!

“Hey, Papa, I’m going out!” 

In a region distinct from the one where the little town of two certain childhood friends reside, there lives a young man whose dreams are easily, just as large as theirs will come to be, just as any other kid surely must contain. He’ll come to meet the others in due time, but for now, it’s just him: a kid soon to come of age, having lived the years he’s had alongside his parents and their Pokemon, watching them work, and studying as much as possible. 

“Oh, are you? Do be careful, Quartz,” his father warns, but it’s light in nature. They both know that the family’s Luxray, Luther, will stay in close vicinity, just in case anything goes wrong. That’s how he’s gotten around exploring so far, but really, he’s been _pretty_ skilled at not making any big Pokemon too angry or, at least, he’s good at fleeing fast enough to keep _mostly_ out of danger. 

Sometimes, _just sometimes_ , the picture-perfect opportunity _cannot_ pass him by. 

“I will, pro~mise! I want to get lots of great shots, and I gotta mind my surroundings to do that!” Quartz announces as he pulls on his raincoat and waves his (little) camera, then skipping right out the door. He does pause right after he gets outdoors to make sure he _does_ have everything on hand. Berries... oh, and fresh-made poffins too! Every interest is actively encouraged for him, and this pursuit of photography is no different. It’s his _biggest_ interest, really. The photo bug has bit him like a Kricketot, and he’s ready to go straight off on his own. 

“Alright, alright, good to go. What will I find this go? I wonder...” 

Quartz hums to himself as he sets out. Around him, gleeful calls of a flock of Starly - surely there’s a Staravia, and maybe even a Staraptor, up there with them! - echo, and he looks up and peers through his camera as soon as he hears them, pressing the shutter button just once, and flipping over the device to review it. _Not bad for motion, buuuut I should adjust the speed..._

Well, _whatever!_

He thinks about the enthusiasm some people he knows, and looks up to, might still grant to this picture, and it makes him quite happy all the same. So, he continues onward at a near jog, occasionally hearing the shifting run of Luther. The trek would _likely_ go easier if he could hitch a ride, but that would take a lot of the fun out of happening across the _big call_ , not to mention some Pokemon might go into hiding if they saw a guy, young as he might me, speeding in on a Luxray. Still, there’s a certain area he wants to get to, and he wants to hurry up and reach it!

“Hmmm... if I go way further south, I’ll reach the marshes, but I’m not really feeling being knee-deep in bog. No, no, the spot for this morning is definitely...” Quartz grins and halts once he reaches a hilly area, where a few puddles still remain from a fresh rainfall the night prior. He plants his feet as firm as he can and (softly) exclaims to himself, “Here!” Good thing it isn’t pouring, he decides, since what he _thinks_ could happen wouldn’t come as easily. 

There’s something else beautiful about taking pictures with the falling droplets that come with not-so-fair weather, but again, not the promise for today, not the goal. Time to toss a berry right over to the fields in the distance and see if that helps! Quartz _hopes_ he sees the Pokemon nearby, but it’s hard to tell, since the wild _Kirlia_ around here are a little fickle and strange about coming out. It might have to do with the near-by mansion’s security going by here and there, or maybe it’s credit to their not-full trust with humans, but he’s got to try his hand. 

Minutes pass, cautious, with bated breath, he does his best to limit his blinking as much as possible, and carefully tosses over a different-flavor berry. Soon, the skies change enough and the sunbeams greet the moist air in an attempt on a spotlight; through the lightly clearing fog, a Roselia slowly reveals itself from the grasses, approaching and picking up one of the berries curiously, before eating it and spinning in delight. 

A Kirlia, sensing the fun, teleports in and joins in, the same actions, and a spectacular dance. 

_Knew it... I’ve seen this before, but I didn’t have my camera, and Papa was in a rush to meet back with his friend._

Click! Click! Click! 

Nothing is missed. He’ll go through and sort for the best frames later, but so long as it’s in front of him, surely, no one would blame him for tuning out everything else. 

Simultaneous to his viewing of the Kirlia and Roselia, a berry falls out of his pouch, unbeknownst to him. It’s quite alright, surely, for it attracts nothing big, just a little, happy Pokemon who eats up the treat in an instant, and begins the search for more. 

“ _Pah-pah!!_ ” 

“Hm?” The interrupted - by not frustrated by the fact - Quartz looks down at the noise to see a lone Wooper hopping up and down on his foot, trying to reach his berry pack. “Haha, are you hungry, little guy?” He asks, slipping one more berry out of his pack to get the Wooper off of his foot. He then removes and sets his raincoat on the ground so he can sit on top of it. This is a fascinating occurrence, so even if he won’t be able to understand the Pokemon in front of him, he can try, right? ‘Where are your friends?”

“ _Oo...”_ The Wooper tilts his head, “ _..pah! Woo...”_

“Hmm... Not positive I’m getting it, but I’ve seen a Quagsire and a few other Wooper here before today... I don’t see them around now though, so seems it really must just be you.” 

It’s a bit lonely, and sad, in that case, isn’t it? Did the Wooper get separated from his family? Or is he just a loner in general? A curious, lively little fellow, out to see the world, driven by the interests he’s pursuing? Either way, he’s not doing Quartz any harm, so it wouldn’t be a bad idea to extend out his hand, just a bit, “ _Pah...”_

“How about you stick around with me, pal? Just for this time. I could use a partner for this shoot... that isn’t old Luther over there.” Quartz chuckles and glances in the general direction of the steadily watching Luxray. At least Luther knows to stay out of the way of the camera lens, but hey, it’s not like he _would_ mind if the Wooper jumped in the way and photobombed a way shots. Candid photographs are the best. Like professional Pokemon Photographers before him, he wants to see how well he can capture the most natural states Pokemon can give - _on camera!_

Not that his photographs of Kirlia and Roselia were _totally_ staged, but they were egged on. Not by much, since he couldn’t have predicted their reactions (he had been lucky those berries matched flavors they _liked_ ), but completely, entirely on their own accord. As long as he’s not too hands on, he thinks it’s okay. 

There’s a lot to improve on, and plenty to see. 

_Dreams aplenty sprawl before you! You’ll be fantastic!_

He lets the sun rise and soar as he clicks away at a growing number of Pokemon around him. He pulls back on his raincoat and does a bit of crawling approach, among other actions. He’s got to stay on his toes, and move fast! Occasionally, he makes sure to get a few of the Wooper near him in too, before he drops a few more berries to thank him for his cooperation. He finds the bright, enthusiastic smile of him very catching. 

Soon, orange in the distance filters in. He’d love to do some night filming, but he figures that his father, and mother, assuming she’s back from a repertoire expanding stakeout with some friends or colleagues (whichever came first!), would be pretty adverse to the idea, company or not. Besides, he’s gotten pretty tired!

“I think this laaaast shot-” _click!_ “-call the day. Thanks for keeping me company, little partner,” Quartz says, and he begins to step away from the Wooper, but it is not without _immediate_ change in the air. Each step past a puddle is accompanied by the small, waddling plops splashing in the water. 

“ _Pah!! Paaah!!”_

Quartz is already covered in mud from a long day’s work, and he turns and shakes off his hands, seeing the Wooper is still behind him with a shifted and _heart-wounding_ look of disappointment, fear. “What’s wrong? Do you have no one else? The day’s done, so I’m going-”

_“Ooo..!_ ” 

“Well, you were pretty photogenic, and you kept me company all day. A partner like that is pretty hard to come by. I think we’re friends now, pretty fast at that!” 

Quartz fishes through his belongings and pulls on some gloves, dampening the tips of them in one of the puddles before he reaches out and pats the Wooper on the head. He read about their skin being pretty tingly to the touch once, and wanted to make sure they both were comfortable. “Want to come with me, little guy?” The Wooper starts cheering immediately, hopping up and down with quick movement of his feet, before he jumps straight toward Quartz’s face. 

Fortunately, Quartz is fast enough to catch him in his hands before their heads collide. “I’ll take that as a yes, haha, you’re adorable!” One last picture, but this time it’ll actually include the photographer. A commemoration! A Pokemon of _his own_. The methods of befriending him weren’t exactly conventional, but who really cares about all that! What matters is that they’ve bonded, and it’ll be these two little souls who want to see something beyond what they already know. 

He’s surprised an alert Pokemon like Wooper decided to trust him, but now that this is in the air, there’s no way he can let it pass. 

It’s time to make the trek back home! There’s going to be plenty for him to cover with his father, that’s for sure. “Let’s be partners in this world! You’re gonna be the best assistant ever, Cooper.” That’s a promise, a certainty. 

It feels like it takes no time at all to get home. Perhaps it’s because Luther is now a bit closer, carrying the implication of nudging him along, but that’s quite fine. All this dirt and grime caked on came with a benefit for the day, and he decides to be proper and knock on the door versus barging in first, but he fumbles with his keys and throws it open without waiting for his family to actually get it. 

Luther pushes past and goes to his bed before Quartz can even do much else. 

His father stands up and hurries to the door to witness that state of being his son is in -- he’s not _surprised_ , per se. This is typical. He’s done it before, and he’ll have plenty of moments like this out in the world, once he sets off. “Quartz, good thing you were wearing your raincoat, but you’re still a mess!”

“Yeah, I know, Papa. Sacrifices had to be made, I’ll get washed off right away. But, hey, got plenty today. I want to make it into a special album.” 

“Hm? And would that explain the friends hopping after you?”

“It would! This here is Cooper, a brand new assistant of mine, and quite possibly the cutest Wooper in this block.” 

“Tell that to the leader south of here.” 

“I _think_ he’ll agree in an instant!” Quartz chirps and steps inside, taking off his boots and leaving them just outside the door. “Come on, Cooper.” 

Each and every encounter has the power to awaken something, to change the course of one’s life. Meeting Cooper is just one of these encounters, but Quartz feels this absolutely changes the pace of everything. _Will my meeting with him cause me to make more forever friends, maybe even a rival or two? Haha, I’m looking forward to it_. 

There’s more, more beyond this little corridor of the region. As soon as he can, he wants to get out there, as much as he can! He’s got a new friend by his side, after all!


End file.
